fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Echidna Bonez
|name= Echidna Bonez |kanji= ボネス エキド |romaji=''Bonesu Ekidona'' |alias= Mother of Vices (令堂悪弊, Reidō Akuhei) |status= |race= Archdemon |birthdate= |birthplace= Bonez Territories, Tehom |gender= Female |age= Immemorial |blood type= |education= |hair color= Violet |eye color= Fuchsia |vision= |skin tone= Pale |height= Varies |weight= Varies |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Bonez Family |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= Bonez Kin |enemies= |relatives= Asterion Bonez (Son) Lamia Bonez (Daughter) Silene Kuusik (Adoptive Granddaughter) |magic= |curse= Ámomos Telos |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Echidna Bonez (ボネスエキド, Bonesu Ekidona) is an Archdemon originating in Tehom. Born to parents who exemplified the best of the Bonez lineage, she would be expected to excel as their first child. They needn't fear; she lay waste to battlefields, enemies, allies, and other Bonez from the moment she could talk and walk. However, how she did so would defy logic, as barren wastelands and fossilized remains would lie in her wake. Echi couldn't enjoy the rip and tear mentality as her madness would ripple across the landscape, robbing everything of what it had; choking the life out of each and every person. Following a particularly gratifying (or horrifying given a different perspective) disaster Echidna would go into seclusion as she desperately sought to understand her power, soon dropping off the map all together. Her appearances following this would remain sporadic, appearing for births and a few funerals before retreating into her abode. However, she would figure out one way of moderating her volatile, powerful curse; birth. Carefully giving a piece of her strength to each child she birthed, the curse would begin to calm, growing within each descendant and shaping them. Birthing new monsters from her line. She would eventually earn the alias Mother of Vices (令堂悪弊, Reidō Akuhei) when the exploits of her many progeny where traced back to her. Appearance For the world of humans, they see a figure of charming elegance. Standing at roughly 5'10 in height, she moves with an effortless grace that makes her the darling of the town. Warm violet locks glide down her back, stopping just short of her waist; paired with them are beautiful fuchsia eyes, filled with kind welcome while a small smile plays at her lips. The woman's skin is flawless, the color of a ripe peach that blends with a heart-shaped face. Her physique is nothing short of stupendous, a well-endowed upper half gliding seamlessly into a slightly narrow waist, before flowing outward once more. It is assumed by many that she has a nearly perfect hourglass figure. For her attire, the woman chooses both liberal and conservative elements, donning a long sleeved victorian dress the color of milk chocolate, decorated with a laced collar and cuffs. Interestingly, the front is left largely open, covering only the sides and underside of her breasts while presenting an ample view of her cleavage. Though daring, it seemingly works well with the opulent style of the rest of the dress. Underneath, she wears a small corset to emphasize and already curvy figure. Completing the ensemble is a pair of chocolate heels alongside a navy blue fascinator, embellished with ivory and indigo flowers. Together, they make for a woman who entrances the populace, commanding attention with her well-judged style, confident gait, and elusive beauty, disappearing as soon as she appears. Echidna's typical appearance remains just as fascinating, if for a different reason. When returning to this form, her height increases noticeably, cresting at anywhere from tens to hundreds of feet if not more; all dependent on her mood of course. Her confident body language becomes far more domineering, going from commanding attention to commanding respect. Likewise, her skin loses its peachy sheen, becoming noticeably pale. Her eyes gain a feral quality, pupils shrinking to slits as the fuchsia shade becomes unnaturally bright. The most stark contrast is the addition of scales, covering everything below her thighs and most of her forearms as well as the sides of her neck. Her hands and feet are also transformed into claws, viciously long and agile. Additionally, her hair is much wilder, moving around as if it has a life of its own. Occasionally, this will culminate in snake heads appearing at the end of her hair, writhing about as they seek the taste of human flesh. Unlike the wry smile of her earlier, her expression can only be described as cold and aloof. Furthermore, her attire is far more revealing, consisting of a wine purple armor that merely outlines her figure while covering the barest of essentials. Her status as the Bonez matriarch is further outlined by the presence she exudes, an aura that shapes the land she walks. Angering what is a normally amicable archdemoness brings further changes to her physique, presenting a gradual evolution. She ascends to even greater heights, becoming as tall as a small skycraper. Four pure gold wings emerge from her back before stretching outwards. The scales that she already possessed expand their reach, covering each arm before nearly encircling her neck. Perhaps the most striking changes occur below the waist; her legs merge into one form before extending well behind her, becoming a long snake trunk. Moreover, her hair darkens a shade or two, closer to a royal purple, while her irises hold thinly veiled malevolence. Echidna's teeth sharpen into fangs capable of cutting through bodies like butter, while a potent orchid aura spreads from her body, encapsulating the immediate area. It merges with her killing intent, snaking into the minds and spirits of those caught in her grasp. Personality History Abilities Demon Physiology: *'Regenerative Capabilities': Curses Transcendent Curse Power: *'Will of the Malevolent': *'Curse Negation': Supernatural Capabilities Ámomos Telos (,): Death is on the wind.....